1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball stand, and more particularly to a basketball stand that supports a backboard and rim assembly and includes a base and frame for supporting the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of portable basketball stands that support backboards and rim assemblies a predetermined distance above a playing surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,508 to Koole describes a portable basketball stand, including a base, a support system, a set of springs, and an assembly of cams, rods and laths that co-operate with the springs and the support system to lift at least part of the weight of the stand from the playing surface and render the stand stationary.
A portable basketball stand should have a simple and reliable construction that minimizes the cost of fabrication and assembly and allows easy operation and portability. The prior art, however, includes devices with complex constructions and a multiplicity of moving parts and co-operating components. Unlike these prior devices, the portable basketball stand of the present invention is a simple and durable construction that facilitates portability, reduces the costs of manufacture and assembly, and provides consistent and reliable performance.